Love Rivalry! Rivals for her Love!
by Yukino Tsukino
Summary: New adventures? New evil awaits! And what's more, Love Rivalry! Who will she choose? Sequel to 'Love and Friendship.'
1. The Beginning

**Yukino Tsukino: Thanks for waiting! Here it is! "****Love Rivalry! Rivals for her Love!**_**"**_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

It was already midnight and Yō wasn't asleep. She was outside on the roof, her arms around her knees. The cool, windy breeze blew around her.

It had been 2 months since the whole relic incident. Akira and the others were helping out as well. They were forgiven for what they did but Yō couldn't help but think about the black spirit thingy that manipulated them.

Yō sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" A voice asked.

She jumped a bit in surprise and turned around to see Akira behind her. He sat beside her.

"So?"

Yō looked forward. "I'm just thinking about that thing that manipulated us." She admitted.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That Thing-A-Ma-Jig is gone now. You don't have to worry. You probably destroyed it for good."

"I know. But it's still depressing to think about."

He smirked. "Then life would be boring if nothing happened."

"True."

They looked up at the starless sky.

"I'm glad we get to see each other again." He said before he left.

* * *

Izayoi looked up. He wondered if other types of enemies were coming after them. Probably.

He looked up again thinking about the girl that captured his heart. (Squeal! Hahaha! I know I wrote this but still!)

He remembered what Akira said.

FLASHBACK:

_Izayoi and Akira were out in a forest. They both talked._

"_I know you like Yō, Izayoi."Akira said._

_He blushed but quickly ignored it. "So what?"_

"_I'm not handing her over to you."_

"_What?"_

"_I loved Yō ever since we were kids. That's why I'm not handing her over that easily."_

"_Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not handing her over either."_

_Silence engulfed them before Akira smirked._

"_So then I guess we're love rivals, huh?"_

_Izayoi smirked. "It depends on who Kasukabe picks."_

_Akira held out his hand. "No hard feelings?"_

_He gripped it. "No hard feelings. But I'm not giving that easily."_

"_Me too. Even if she chooses you, I'll just support her as a close friend. If she chooses me, then you're the same?_

_Izayoi nodded as they released their hands. "Let's see…"_

"…_Who can get her love."_

FLASHBACK ENDS.

'Sorry Akira.' He thought. 'Even if we are friends, I'm not giving her up that quickly.'

* * *

In the forest, a eerie feeling can be felt. Then…

"You haven't beaten me! You may beaten the evil spirit but not me! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

**I know. Strange ending. Anyway! As I promised! Number 2 Sequel! And yes, I apologize for it being short but I wanted to surprise all of you. In other words, more exciting chapters are coming right at you! Please review!**


	2. A Trap?

**Yukino Tsukino: Aww. I didn't get any reviews…Oh well! Chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

It was the next day. They were currently doing nothing. Oh well…

"Yō!" Sayuri said as she entered her room. Yō was brushing Calico Cat's fur. She stopped what she was doing and looked at her childhood friend.

"What's up, Sayuri-chan?"

"I heard that a hot spring is opening tomorrow~! Wanna check it out with me?"

Yō thought about it.

"Sure! We aren't doing anything anyway." She replied.

"Great! I invited Asuka-san and Kuro Usagi already. It's a girl's only night!"

Yō giggled at her happiness. "So we leave tomorrow?"

"Yup! The boys don't know."

Yō sweatdropped.

"By the way, how did you know about the hot spring?"

"There was a flier around when I went shopping for groceries."

"I see."

Sayuri left her room and Yō lied on her bed. It was so long since they went to a hot spring!

* * *

The boys were in their rooms with nothing to do. The girls somehow disappeared until they found a letter that said:

To No Names,

Me, Yō, Kuro Usagi, and Asuka have left on a trip to the hot spring. Try not to burn down the community if you are angry that we didn't inform you earlier but it was a girl's night for us. So too bad. Haha. We'll bring you a souvenir.

Sayuri

So while the girls were on a trip to the hot springs, the others were currently back at the community, doing nothing.

Leticia and Lili were also invited but they politely refused, saying they preferred to stay at home.

They sighed. The boys were in Akira's room and were bored to death. They would have just followed but didn't want to leave the No Names Community unguarded with Leticia the only fighter. No Names would then probably be in danger.

They hoped nothing bad happened to the girls.

**Yō, Sayuri, Asuka, Kuro Usagi…**

"Alright!" Sayuri cheered when they arrived.

They went in and saw a barren old wasteland.

"What?! What is this?!" Sayuri said furiously.

Suddenly, a pale blue force field appeared around them so they would not get out.

"Hahahaha! You fell for my trap!" A voice said.

Their eyes widened. That voice?!


	3. My Name is Moriko!

**Yukino Tsukino: I sincerely apologize I haven't updated until now…But thank you for still reading my fanfiction!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

"_Hahahaha! You fell for my trap!" A voice said._

_Their eyes widened. That voice?!_

* * *

"You were supposed to have died!" Sayuri exclaimed as she now saw the black spirit in front of her.

"How are you still alive?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"You idiots! I'm immortal!" It said. "I don't exist in either world. All I did was possess one of your friends after he broke off the seal!"

"Wait…" Asuka started.

"So this whole trouble we had to go through…" Yō continued.

"Was all because…" Kuro Usagi continued.

"Of a stupid seal that was torn off?" Sayuri finished.

"My name is Moriko! I control the forest!"

"Well, your name says it all." Yō said.

"Why are you obsessed over power?" Sayuri asked.

"HA! Even if I explained, you wouldn't understand!"

"…Somehow, this lady pisses me off." Sayuri mumbled.

"Now, I will get the power that should have belonged to me!"

Vines suddenly erupted from the ground.

'**Thwack! Whack! Thwack!'**

The girls went down after being hit by the vines.

"W-What's t-this?" Asuka said weakly.

"M-my power…is being sucked up…" Kuro Usagi said as she tried to stand up.

"It's useless to resist! These vines aren't ordinary vines! They contain poison which will suck all of your energy away and paralyze you when you get hit by them!"

"H…H…Help…" Yō said before losing consciousness.

All 4 lost consciousness and the only thing heard was an evil laugh.

* * *

The Next Day…

"Oi, why aren't they back yet?" Takuma asked.

They were currently outside, on a hill, Leaning against a tree.

"Maybe they decided to stay longer." Akira said.

"I wish something fun would happen." Izayoi said.

Be careful what you wish for.

Takuma's eyes then widened.

He stood up quickly.

"Takuma? What's up?" Akira asked.

"Sayuri's presence disappeared along with the others…"

"Well, of course it did. She's not here –"

"That's not what I meant." Takuma interrupted. "I mean I can't sense them at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Izayoi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Something's not right." Takuma said.

The 3 looked at each other before running off. They ran back inside and saw Jin.

"Jin!" Takuma called out. Jin looked in their direction, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Was there any hot springs around here?" Akira asked.

"No." Jin asked, confused.

The 3 immediately became worried.

"Weren't there any news? Nothing at all?" Takuma asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"What's wrong?" A new voice asked.

They turned to see a girl with long black hair with dark brown eyes, wearing a dress.

"And you are?" Izayoi asked.

"Moriko. My name is Moriko."

* * *

Yō slowly opened her eyes. She was in a container…again.

She looked around to see Sayuri, Asuka, and Kuro Usagi in the same position as her. Except their eyes were closed. She hoped that they were alright.

She looked around and her eyes widened in complete horror.

There were kids. And a ton of them.

They were also in containers filled with some strange green liquid. She looked around. No one else was around.

She would try to have gone out, to break the container glass.

It wasn't that she was in a container that was the problem.

The real problem was that she was chained. Her legs and wrists were chained that she couldn't move.

She then heard a noise.

She looked forward and she watched in complete horror, her mouth slightly opened.

A little girl with shoulder length hair was fading quickly. Her whole body was turning into small pieces, of what it looked like, paper.

The glass container seemed to have cracked, and the liquid was coming out fast as the girl transformed.

Then in her place…was Yō herself.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short…But don't worry! I'll try to post more chapters, more likely on weekends! Look forward to it!**


	4. Fakes?

**Yukino Tsukino: Sorry I took forever to post. My computer gave me some problems. Here's another chapter you've probably been waiting for!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

"_What's wrong?" A new voice asked._

_They turned to see a girl with long black hair with dark brown eyes, wearing a dress._

"_And you are?" Izayoi asked._

"_Moriko. My name is Moriko."_

* * *

The 4 glanced at each other before nodding.

"You see, our friends were supposed to go to the hot springs." Takuma said.

"But we're getting worried because they haven't been back." Akira said.

"But there shouldn't be any around here." Moriko said.

"Yeah. And we're getting worried." Akira said.

Izayoi looked at the girl suspiciously.

_What was she doing here anyway?_

* * *

Yō looked at the girl with wide eyes.

_Just…who is this? Or what is this?_

Then she saw another person that had the same fate as the other person that transformed into her. But this, it transformed into Asuka. Then Sayuri. Then Kuro Usagi.

_Just what was going on?_

They then started moving around and then walked out of the room.

Just then a thought struck her.

Could it be?!

* * *

"I might be of help to you." Moriko said. The 4 missed the sinister smirk she had on.

The 4 looked at each other again.

"How?" Izayoi asked.

"I can track down anything. If they are somewhere in the forest, then I can track them down much better."

"…**Ok."** The 4 agreed.

She gave them a fake smile.

'_Things were going my way, just as planned.'_

"You guys should get ready if you're going to depart now." Jin said. "We'll hold down the fort here."

The other 3 nodded and left.

Moriko also left outside where they were supposed to meet.

She grinned evilly.

'_They're going to regret ever trusting me, those fools.'_

"Moriko, are you ready to go?" Takuma asked.

"Yes, we shall go now, shouldn't we?"

Izayoi still was suspicious of the girl. Why did she seem so familiar to him? He felt like he knew her from somewhere before…He just can't place his finger on it.

And the other 2 were too stupid to notice.

* * *

"What do we do now?"

"Let's hope they are smart enough not to fall for Moriko's trap."

"But Natsumi, what if they fall into that witches trap?"

"Then that's their problem. We have to save those girls though. If we don't…something is bound to happen. Something bad."

* * *

Yō suddenly became dizzy. It might have been because she hadn't been eating anything but it wasn't.

She had no idea what was happening right now and she was worried for her friends.

Izayoi, Akira, and Takuma might have fallen into her trap and they could be in danger right now! And here she was. Stuck in a stupid container, not knowing what's really happening.

Not only that, but for some reason, all her energy has been drained out.

She was starting to wonder if she was aging into a grandma.

What it really was – was the fault of this stupid bracelet around her leg.

Moriko placed a bracelet that sucks out the person's energy.

Sucks for Yō and the others but helpful for Moriko in this case.

"Yō?"

She blinked and turned her head – which hurted as she did so – and saw Sayuri and the other 2 awake.

Sayuri's voice was a bit muffled, probably because she was in a container with some strange liquid…

"Do you have any ideas that would get us out of here?" Yō asked.

Sayuri shook her head.

"Why are you and Asuka the only ones chained up?"

Yes. Those 2 were the only ones chained up. Moriko probably thought that those 2 would be more troublesome.

"Who knows…Anyway, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Us. Those kids somehow became transformed into us."

"Oh that? Yeah. That's a forbidden seal."

"Y-You know about it?"

"Yeah. It's a secret hidden technique. They require a human sacrifice. They can transform into anyone at will. Dead or not. They act the same, look the same, and know everything about you."

"That's pretty scary."

"Akira, Takuma, and I found out about it when we were searching on how to resurrect our family. But now that I think about it…Akira _has _been acting strange the day we found out about it…"

"Uh huh. And you just saw that now?!"

"Uh…Well, yeah…Ehehehehe."

"But wait…why didn't you use that technique then?"

"Because it was required that you lose a dear friend and go over to the darkness. Akira wouldn't accept it but then we crossed over this strange seal. Akira accidently took it off – or more like it fell down – when he tried to see what it said."

"Stupid…"

"Yeah…I know. But I guess that seal we saw was to seal that witch."

"You mean Moriko?"

"Her new name is stupid witch."

"You…are pissed…aren't you?"

"Of course. I've been fooled, captured, and now stuck here like a prisoner. Who wouldn't be angry?"

"Now you know how you treated me."

"…"

"I was joking. Don't take it seriously."

"That witch."

"You're still angry, huh?"

* * *

While Sayuri and Yō were having their own conversation, Kuro Usagi and Asuka were also talking.

"Are you okay Asuka-san?"

"Yeah…But my powers are completely shut off."

"Me too. What's this bracelet?"

"I don't know. Maybe this thing is the reason for us losing our powers."

"What do you think happened to No Names?"

"I think it'll be fine. The problem is that if we are stuck here, we might as well become old ladies."

"I hope they are doing okay…"

"Maybe they got swallowed up by a huge monster. Or maybe a field full of vines knock all of them out."

"That's terrible! Horrible! Bad! Disaster!"

"I was just joking. That wouldn't happen with the others standing guard."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just worrying too much."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The fake Yō, Asuka, Kuro Usagi, and Sayuri were wandering around.

"That witch forgot to tell us where we were supposed to go!" 'Sayuri' cried out.

"Well, she didn't really give us many instructions…" 'Kuro Usagi' said quietly.

"UGH!"

* * *

**Do you think the guys will notice? Or do you think they will fall prey to Moriko's plans? Do you think the new voices will actually help? Please review! **


	5. Black Holes

**Peeks out of door slowly…**

**Yukino Tsukino: Hehehe…I'm sooo sorry! Thanks to the people who still read this though! And here's a chapter most of you have probably been waiting for!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Yō and the others decided that they have had enough just waiting patiently. It's been about 2 weeks since they have been stuck here and they were getting sick of it. They were now devising a plan to get out, struggling as they tried to break the chains.

Yō finally heard a cracking noise and looked at the chain binding her. Yes! Success!

The chain had broken off and Yō was now breaking the bracelet on her. She broke the chains on both her legs and feet, landing on the floor. The 3 looked at her.

"Great job Yō!" Sayuri said proudly. "Now get out of here!"

"What? What do you mean? I have to get you guys out first."

"Get the others. You can get us later. Right now, we have to warn the others." Asuka said.

"But-!"

Yō didn't get to say another word as a black hole appeared underneath her and she fell.

"Yō/ Kasukabe-san!" The 3 cried out in horror.

* * *

Izayoi, Akira, Takuma, and Moriko walked around in the forest.

The fakes have approached them after 2 weeks of getting lost.

"You guys!" Takuma said in relief.

The fakes stared at them blankly.

"Yō?" Akira asked.

The fakes then started turning into gas. The others shocked at this, and pieces of paper like things fell on the floor, a different person lying on the ground.

"Wha-" Moriko spoke but then a black hole appeared underneath them. However, instead of dropping everyone in together, Izayoi and Moriko fell down instead.

"IZAYOI! MORIKO-SAN!" Takuma shouted.

* * *

"Ow…"

Yō woke up after being unconscious for a few minutes. She rubbed her head which was throbbing in pain. She sat up, wondering where she was. She looked around where she saw only darkness. That was, until she heard a yell above her –

'BOOM!'

"OW!" Yō cried out as someone crashed into her. A large crater was formed underneath her.

She opened her eyes and blinked in shock.

"S-Sakamaki?!" She blushed as she noticed their positions.

Izayoi was on top of her and he seemed to be unconscious. But he opened his eyes later and sat up. He rubbed his head, oblivious as to where he was sitting at.

"Ow…"

"U-Um…Sakamaki-san, can you please get o-off me?" She said, still blushing.

He looked down in surprise, finally noticing he was sitting on her stomach.

He quickly moved away and Yō got back up again.

"Sorry Kasukabe. I didn't know…"

"I-It's alright. A-Anyway, where are we?"

"I don't know. A large hole came out of nowhere and we fell."

"We?"

"Me and someone named Moriko."

"Moriko?!"

"Yeah. Is it that surprising?"

Yō explained what happened. Izayoi blinked in shock.

"So wait, that girl was actually trying to destroy us?"

Yō shrugged. "I think she was after us. But why, I don't really know."

Izayoi stood up. "For now, I think it's best if we look for the others."

Izayoi extended his hand to Yō who took it and thanked him.

They started going in a random direction, not really knowing the exit. And then Yō seemed to have noticed something.

"Wait Sakamaki-san. Didn't we fell from up there?"

Izayoi stopped walking and looked up, seeming to have realize that for the first time which was strange, considering he was the smartest out of them.

"But how do we get up?" Izayoi frowned.

"Maybe our powers could help us?" Yō suggested.

Izayoi tried to summon his card but it didn't appear. Yō tried to too but ended up with the same result.

"Guess we just walk around until we find a way out." Izayoi said.

"…Yeah…" Yō didn't know why, but she got the feeling a certain someone was behind this.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Takuma shouted at 2 cloaked figures. He turned to Akira. "What do you mean that was your plan?!"

"Don't worry; I trust Yō and Izayoi-san to take care of Moriko." Akira assured him.

That didn't reassure him at all however.

"Natsumi! Nana! What on earth were you thinking?!"

The girl with the red colored cloak took off her hood revealing her blonde hair. The other girl followed suit and took off her green colored hood off revealing her black colored hair.

"Geez, Takuma." The blonde said. "Nana and I believed in Yō and her boyfriend to take care of things."

"Her boyfriend?" Takuma asked cluelessly.

"I knew Moriko was a big phony." Akira said. "And I was worried about the girls when they said they were going to a nearby hot spring around here when there weren't any as far as I knew, so I asked the 2 to look after them. They reported back to me what happened telepathically."

"Wait, I still don't understand what that has anything to do with Yō and Izayoi-san teleporting into some random place."

"You see…"

* * *

Yō and Izayoi stopped walking and sat down on the ground after a few hours of walking and finding no way out.

Yō gave a yawn. Izayoi chuckled at her.

"Sleepy?"

"I haven't slept in days." She replied tiredly.

"Then rest. We will start walking later."

Yō protested, saying she didn't want to waste time but Izayoi assured her it was fine. Eventually she gave in and accidently fell on Izayoi's lap. Izayoi blushed slightly but Yō didn't notice. She let sleep overtake her and fell asleep rather quickly.

Izayoi watched her sleeping face, eventually looking around them.

There were no walls, only darkness. How were they supposed to get out?

He sighed when he didn't come up with any plan. Though he did wonder why it was only him and Moriko went down the hole but it seemed as if there was a barrier that prevented Akira and Takuma to fall with them. He had to wonder why it didn't affect them. But instead of thinking things over, he fell to the ground on his back, closing his eyes, and eventually slept.

* * *

**Yukino Tsukino: You'll understand where this plot is taking as the chapters continue. I hope there are more than 10 reviews. I get the feeling not most people like my stories. D:**

**And I'm really sorry to those that wanted to read the next chapter after a really long time. I hope you can forgive me. I had to change my story a bit so there were more Izayoi and ****Y****ō**** moments. I noticed I didn't really put any so yeah. :D Thanks to those who take the time to read my stories even though I take a really long time to post now.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
